zoneoftheendersfandomcom-20200214-history
UNSF
The United Nations Space Force '''(commonly abbreviated UNSF) is Earth's primary military force. It is present in all Zone of the Enders media to date, and is composed of several different divisions with their own duties and jurisdictions. Divisions '''Acemos: a UNSF elite force featured in Zone of the Enders: The Fist of Mars. Its members are notorious for their anti-Martian racism and comments from soldiers indicates that Acemos do not act in accordance to UNSF protocols that would normally apply to other divisions. In 2173, it is led by Chief Inspector Dezeele Zephyrs and Lieutenant Bolozof Velasgo. WIRED: otherwise known as WDSO, WIRED is a gendermarie-esque UNSF unit featured in Zone of the Enders: Dolores,i. It is does not have the same resources as Acemos; its members perform duties on foot, but they do have authority to commandeer other UNSF equipment, such as shuttles, LEVs, or APCs. In 2172, it is led by Baan Dorfloum, and after his unfortunate demise, is succeeded by his assistant, Sameggi. Synopsis The UNSF is the military force maintained by Earth to protect their interests in the colonies, as well as acting a defense force for the colonies. BAHRAM was originally a semi-independent division that maintained autonomy while answering to the UNSF, but by 2167, tensions between Earth and Mars had caused dramatic cutbacks in BAHRAM's strength. Desperate to prevent Earth's takeover of Mars, BAHRAM developed and deployed the Orbital Frame, Idolo. However, the UNSF's attempt to disband BAHRAM and seize Idolo turned violent when they attempted to hold its researchers hostage, and the Deimos Incident would mark the start of the Earth-Mars conflict. In 2172, the Space Force attempted to assert its prescence in Jupiter by taking over the colony of Antilia and seizing the Orbital Frames Jehuty and Anubis from the BAHRAM facility based there. However, BAHRAM's vicious counterattack neutralized the UNSF garrison and resulted in heavy fighting damaging the colony. Even though the Space Force garrison was successfully eliminated and Anubis was recaptured, BAHRAM's failure in recapturing Jehuty resulted in them damaging the colony even when they secured the colony. The resulting civilian casualties convinced civilan Leo Stenbuck to deliver Jehuty to the UNSF vessel Atlantis ''and eliminate the BAHRAM attack force. The battle would be a strategic draw; even though the Space Force's prescence at Antilia was eliminated and Anubis was lost, Jehuty's delivery would result in the destruction of the BAHRAM attack force, with its CO, Nohman, being the only known survivor. By 2174, despite several victories, the UNSF had lost control over Mars to BAHRAM, and with Aumaan and other high-end Orbital Frames under Nohman's personal control, sending reinforcements to the battered forces proved to be difficult. Regardless, remnants of UNSF units led by Elena Weinberg and Leo Stenbuck managed to assist Dingo Egret in Jehuty in invading BAHRAM's base in Vacilia County and launching Jehuty to Aumaan, Nohman's personal base. With the destruction of Aumaan, the UNSF was able to send reinforcements from Earth and take back the rest of the planet. Vehicles *Atlantis'' *Phantoma *Vic Viper Gallery UNSF_Pilot.png|Portrait for Sec. Pilots and UNSF Pilots Sp. Soldier.png|Portrait for Sp. Soldiers UNSF_General.png|Portrait for UNSF Generals Site Navigation Category:Organizations